Inuyasha test dummy
by xLover's moonx
Summary: ONE-SHOT! It's only Kagome and Inuyasha in the hut. She has nothing to do but she have some hair and make-up things that she was going to try on Sango. He's asleep. He has nice long hair. She's feeling mischievous. Put it all together and you get a very unhappy Inuyasha when he wakes up.


**Hey, another one-shot here. Thank you to those who favourite my last stories and to those who reviewed.**

**Enjoy and as always R&R!**

* * *

It was hot.

Not the usual hot.

This was roasting hot!

A girl with long black wavy hair sat in the shade of the hut fanning her self. She felt like she was in a sauna. But outside was even worse. The sun would beat down on your head and it felt like you head would be split in two. Her white and green school uniform didn't help. Her shirt stuck to her back and it was hard to relax. Kagome Higurashi wasn't only hot. She was board. There was nothing to do around at the moment. The ground was too hard to farm so no one was outside. Kaede the priestess was busy helping a near by village and Shippo, the small fox demon, had gone with her. Sango, the beautiful demon-slayer, and Miroku, the pervert with a wandering hand, had gone to slay a demon and were to be gone all day. This meant only Inuyasha was here with her. She looked down at the half-demon next to her.

He was asleep. She remembered he had once said he hated the heat and would sleep. She did have to admit he looked cute when he slept. His face was in a relaxed expression, which she never saw. His face always had a scowl on it, which irritated her so much. His head was resting near her lap so she could feel his body heat. His lips were slightly apart and she could hear him breathing softly. They looked so soft. His hands loosely grasped his sword. Didn't he ever let go of it? But most captivating was his long white hair spread across the floor and shined brightly. Kagome frowned. His hair. She turned her chocolate brown eyes to the corner of the hut. One of her bags lied there. This bag was full of make-up and hair products, she was going to test on Sango. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she grinned mischievously. She looked back at Inuyasha slyly and made sure he was still asleep. Before she carefully removed the items from the bag.

* * *

Fast footsteps were heard running to the hut. Kagome looked up to see Shippo running as fast as his small legs to carry him. When the fierce heat had past she had gone for a walk across the rice fields. And now she was sat under the shade of a big tree. She could just see Shippo dash inside and smiled. She loved the fact that Shippo looked up to Inuyasha as an older brother. Slowly she closed her eyes.

Suddenly she heard a faint fit of someone chocking then laughter. Kagome flicked her eyes across to the hut just in time to see Shippo stumbling out with his hands over his mouth to stop the laughters from erupting again. His eyes bugged out and his grin looked like it was killing his cheeks. Kagome's eyes went wide as she realized what Shippo had just seen.

"I think his image of Inuyasha being a brotherly figure just went out the window." She mumbled to herself. Maybe it was the eye shadow she wondered.

She stumbled up and then sprinted towards the hut. Her hair whipped in her face and her face became flushed as she saw Inuyasha. She knew she had done a good job but now looking at him she realized she had gone over board.

She had carefully brushed his white hair until it was silky smooth. Then had braided it into a fish plait. She had tried to make it more boyish by leaving his fringe hanging loosely. Kagome found he looked quite handsome and she could see resemblances of Sesshomaru and his father within his tanned face. She liked this look on him, however her sweat dropped when she looked at the rest of his face.

She had carefully applied gold eye shadow to his eyelids and the faint brush of blusher. His skin was already smooth looking so she didn't find the need to add any foundation. And his lips were a light shimmery peach. Barely noticeable but it made his lips seem plumper. She blushed and carefully got some make-up remover wipes out of her bag. As she was about to rub the make-up off an idea popped into her head. She looked around to make sure no one else was there to see and took out her phone.

No one heard the light clicks of her phone taking pictures.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and looked up in to Kagome's. Brown met gold for a moment before he sat up. The heat of the day had past and it was now a cool breeze. His face felt strange, like something had be spread across it then rubbed off. It felt raw and tingly. He yawned loudly and went to scratch his head. He narrowed his eyes and moved his hand down his hair. It felt the same weight until he touched it; it felt like it had been braided. He glanced up at Kagome and saw her hiding behind her chemistry book, and was shaking as she tried to stop laughing. She looked up but just as quickly looked back down again.

"Hey, wench?" Inuyasha asked but more like ordered. "What happened to my hair?" Kagome ignore that he called her 'wench' and took a deep breath before she could look him in the eye.

"I made it pretty. And I had to try my new products on someone. You were my test dummy." She smiled at him and he blushed. Kagome giggled lightly as Inuyasha crossed his arms and legs. The sound of loud banter came from outside and Sango and Miroku's shadows came into view. Sango's face was in a twisted glare but had an embarrassing blush, and she refused to look at Miroku. Miroku just looked sheepish as he rubbed a red hand mark on his right cheek. His eyes then darted to Inuyasha, who had a look that said '_this is not happening to me!'_

"What happened to you Inuyasha?" Miroku pointed at Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha just twitched then stood up and stormed out of the hut. Miroku just looked at Sango but she just shrugged.

Kagome didn't hear them as they carried on their bickering. She could only watch has Inuyasha slipped away over the hill. Her heart beat fast at the thought of Inuyasha hating her. With in a split second she dashed after him. She staggered up the hill and tripped a few times before she got to the top. She frantically looked around before she saw Inuyasha enter the forest. She was panting heavily by now but even still she sucked in as much breath as possible and screamed.

"INUYASHA!" Her eyes flicked back down to him and her heart sored as he stared right back at her. Her face grew a massive smile before she half skipped and half jumped down the hill. Kagome came to a sudden holt and wobbled slightly. She then smiled sweetly at Inuyasha. "Sorry."

"W-what do you want?" Inuyasha stuttered. His face became flushed and he turned his gaze away from her. He could never looked at her when she put the doe eyes on him.

"Well, you see. I – um." Kagome tried to find the right words. "I find that with your hair in that braid you looked really nice."

This time Inuyasha couldn't look away. The silence between the two stayed until Inuyasha made one swift movement. He pulled Kagome towards him and wrapped his arms around her; into a tight hug. Never had anyone done his hair for him. Only when he was little did his mother brush his hair.

"Thank you." He whispered so Kagome could only here. Her eyes widened and she slowly enclosed her arms around him; returning the hug. How Inuyasha had wanted to hold Kagome like this for a long time. He sniffed her hair and took in her scent. The smell was intoxicating and it over-whelmed him. He squeezed her tighter.

"Oh and sorry about the make-up." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha frowned and jerked her away at arms length.

"What do you mean _the make-up_, wench?" Inuyasha let go of her and started fiercely rubbing his face. "You put freaking make-up on me!"

'You didn't have to act so mean." Kagome looked away and crossed her arms.

'I don't care, you violated my face!" He stamped his foot and moved his arms around wildly. Kagome spun back round sharply.

"I _violated _your face!" She screamed. "It's only make-up. You should be grateful that I chose to practise on _you._"

"You called me your test dummy. I don't want to be your test anything!"

"Just think you've done a good deed."

"What good deed?"

"You never know. The make-up could have had an allergic reaction to me. And by me testing it out on you I don't have to damage my face."

"As I said what good deed."

"Oh for goodness sake! I've taken it off, haven't I!"

"Yeah, but make-up isn't for males! It's humiliating!"

"Your face needed something to make it look nice!"

"It's my personal space." He drew a circle around him in the dirt. "You don't enter it!"

"_You _can't make me!"

"Just watch me!"

"Watch _me!" _Kagome yelled even louder than before and stepped into his circle.

"_No _me!" He pushed her back out. Kagome poked him in the ribcage and he glared at her. "What don't you get about _personal space, _wench!"

He stabbed her roughly in the shoulder and she growled at him.

"Do that again. I dare you." Kagome kept her voice low and stared intensely a Inuyasha. He just lifted an eyebrow and prodded her again. Her eyes narrowed and Inuyasha smirked. He prodded her again. And again. And again. Kagome began to shake with anger as Inuyasha chuckled. "Inuyasha. SIT BOY!"

No one in the village missed the loud thump that echoed around. Kagome grinned evilly as she stared down at Inuyasha twitching on the ground.

"W-w-w-what'd you do that for?" He winced in pain. Kagome laughed harshly and she looked down at him mercilessly.

"S-I-T. What does that spell? Sit." She said in a teasing manner. Inuyasha thumped to the ground again. She watched calmly as Inuyasha slowly picked himself up. "Had enough?"

"I don't what your sticking make-up." Inuyasha grumbled and strode into the forest. Kagome just shook her head and smiled as she looked at his retreating back. He quickly turned around and pointed at her. "And stop _violating_ with my face!"

"Some things will never change." She mumbled to herself. Then she put a finger on her chin and said; "He never said anything about his hair."

While Kagome wondered what hairstyle would look best on Inuyasha he stormed his way through the forest. Suddenly he came to a stop and sniffed the air. A low growl came from his throat and his eyes skimmed the trees around him. Inuyasha knew that smell and he hated it.

"Now why is a small girl walking through the woods on their own?" A gruff voice said sarcastically. Inuyasha turn sharply and narrowed his eyes at the brown hair wolf demon in front of him. "Oh, wait. It's just you mute face. I didn't recognize you with your hair all done up in a pretty girly hairdo."

"What do you want, wolf cub?" Inuyasha snarled in a protective manner.

"Well since your offering I think I'll take Kagome." Koga grinned and took a step towards the village.

"I wasn't offering. Kagome isn't yours and never will be." Inuyasha blocked Koga by pressing his arm against a tree trunk. "You're not her keeper."

"Just stay out of it. Carry on playing with your hair." Koga huffed and slipped around Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked and grinned evilly.

"Actually, Kagome was the one who did my hair like this." Inuyasha boosted. His grin widened as Koga stopped in his tracks and tensed. He got exactly the reaction he wanted.

"You're telling me that _my_ women pampered _you_." Koga's voice was quiet but had a very distinctive edge to it. "She would never do that!"

"Are you jealous?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. Koga just growled and frowned at him. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get Kagome to brush my hair again. You know she let me put my head on her lap as she did it."

Koga shook as Inuyasha chuckled and slowly sauntered away. Before Inuyasha went in between the trees he hard a sudden roar of laughter. He turned back and crossed his arms; impatiently waiting for Koga to stop his gasps of breathes and hiccups. When he finally calmed down his grinned couldn't stop reaching from one ear to the other.

"Nice toe nails." Koga sneered. Inuyasha looked down puzzled. As he caught a glimpse of them his eyes widened. He gapped trying to find the words. His eye twitched and began to shake in anger.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha belted out as loud as he could. His voice echoed all around the village and reached Kagome's ears. She grinned as she looked at the last picture on her phone. Inuyasha's feet had also been violated, as he would call it.

His toenails now supported the colour of hot pink with yellow smiley faces.

* * *

**I hoped you liked and if so please review. Another one-shot will be uploaded in about three weeks time. Until then bye!**

**R&R!**


End file.
